1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to updating a function in a digital broadcasting signal receiver, and more particularly, to updating a function in a digital broadcasting signal receiver capable of analyzing digital broadcast information from a transmitted digital broadcasting signal, thereby updating a function provided to the digital broadcasting signal receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typical standards for digital television (DTV) broadcasting include Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB) which is a European broadcasting standard and Advanced Television Systems Committee (ATSC) which is an American broadcasting standard.
The DTV standards are divided into an European standard and an American standard, etc., so that they are not globally unified. In addition, even the countries which adopted the same DTV standards did not adopt the whole contents of the standard, but selectively combined standards to adopt the parts thereof suitable for their digital environments.
Accordingly, the DTV standards are different from country to country, so that manufacturers, who produce and sell TVs for the whole world, should load different programs to execute a function supported in a certain standard according to the standards different from country to country or adjust the programs to meet the DTV standard of every country, even though they have produced the same hardware. As a result, the manufacturing processes have become complicated.
In particular, menu programs for selecting the programs loaded to execute the functions supported in the DTV broadcasting and inputting an executable instruction become different. Accordingly, the menu programs loaded in the manufacturing process become different from each other, so that when using a product, which is delivered in one country, it is impossible to use a function supported in the DTV broadcasting in a different country.
Accordingly, the products delivered to different countries may be different from each other, so that the manufacturers, who produce a product for the whole world, should separately produce the products as many as they are needed, considering the distribution or sales in each of the countries.
Further, even when the DTV broadcasting can additionally support a new function as the broadcasting environments are changed in a country, it is not possible to use the added function because a menu for selecting the added function is not provided to the menu program loaded in the existing delivered product and a program for executing the added function is not also loaded.
In addition, even when the existing supported function is not supported any more due to the change of the broadcasting environments, a menu for selecting the unsupported function is displayed in a digital broadcasting signal receiver, thereby causing a user to be confused.